Liquid ibuprofen compositions for oral administration are known in the art. One such composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,666 as a stabilized liquid ibuprofen syrup suitable for oral administration comprising from 50 to 400 mg of ibuproen per 5 ml of syrup, the ibuprofen being suspended in an aqueous liquid having more than 50% by weight of a polyhydric alcohol bodying agent, a sweetening agent and a pH of higher than 7.0 and below 7.7. Another such composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,220 wherein the ibuprofen is maintained in suspension by the primary suspending agents xanthan gum, microcrystalline cellulose, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose and polysorbate 80, wherein the ibuprofen is taste-masked with sucrose and sorbitol solution and the pH is maintained at about 3.5 to 5.